foxesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zorori
Description “Unbelievable” (Kaiketsu) Zorori is a prankster fox determined to become the Prince of Mischief, with his very own castle and beautiful bride. While is notorious for his prank-making schemes, his ill-meaning plots often backfire against him, and can usually end up even benefiting or cheering up his targets, much to his dismay. Nevertheless, Zorori has the wits and intelligence to wriggle out of the tightest of all spots, and journeys with a pair of twin boars, Ishishi and Noshishi, in order to fulfill his long wished-for goal and at last prove to his deceased mother, Mama Zorori that he truly holds the potential to achieve his dreams. This TV series is a story based from the book Kaiketsu Zorori. The story begins when Ishishi and Noshishi were bullying the staff of a Oden stall. Zorori passes by and helps the two. They decided to call him 'Zorori Sensei' or Teacher Zorori. The first season was nearly all from the books, but in season two, the first half included saving the Magic World, accompanied by Neree and the second half finding the 'Minus Eel' accompanied by Puppe. Characters *'Zorori' (ゾロリ?) / Voiced by: Kouichi Yamadera The protagonist of the story and a master of disguise, Zorori is a fox on a never-ending quest to become the King of Pranks (悪戯の王者, Itazura no Ouja?) to make his dead mother proud. A self-proclaimed Prankster Genius (悪戯の天才, Itazura no Tensai?), he helps others only if it serves to benefit him, but is actually kind at heart and will usually end up solving others' problems without any personal gain. He normally wears a sandogasa and a striped cape reminiscent of an Edo period gambler, but at crucial moments he changes into a Zorro-esque costume with the letters ZZ on the chest. He is very dextrous and can build almost any machine to suit his needs. His favorite food is anpan. *'Ishishi' (イシシ?) / Voiced by: Rikako Aikawa (Stand In: Masako Nozawa, February~April 2006) The older of the boar twins. Along with his younger brother Noshishi, he follows Zorori around on his journey. He is distinguishable from his brother by his slightly larger right nostril and deeper voice. His favorite food is melonpan. *'Noshishi' (ノシシ?) / Voiced by: Motoko Kumai (Stand In: Sanae Kobayashi, January 2007) The younger of the boar twins, he follows Zorori and Ishishi around on the journey. He is distinguishable from his brother by his slightly larger left nostril, the mole on his right cheek, and a higher voice. His favorite food is onigiri. Ishishi and Noshishi do share some common traits, they both refer to themselves in the first person as Ora (おら?) and end a lot of their sentences with ~da (～だ?), and they both have problems farting at will. Also, they both respect Zorori and refer to him as Zorori-sensei ( ゾロリ先生?) or just Sensei, the latter more often than the former. Incidentally, their names are rearrangements of Inoshishi (イノシシ?), the Japanese word for boar. *'Zorori Mama' (ゾロリママ?) / Voiced by: Sakiko Tamagawa Real Name: Zororeene (ゾロリーヌ?), she is the ghost of Zorori’s mother. Her cause of death is unknown, but she is almost always seen watching her son from above. *'Puppe' (プッペ?) / Voiced by: Miyako Itou A ghost guide in finding the 'Minus Eel'. He can escape from his body and move around as a spirit. Series Info *Running time: 25 minutes *Number of episodes: 117 *Vintage: 2004-02-01 to 2005-02-06 (Season 1 - Ep. 01-52) 2005 to 2006 **2005-02-13 (Season 2 - Ep. 53-) *Releases: We have 35 Theme Songs Opening Theme: #“Ajapaa” by Kouichi Yamadera, Rikako Aikawa, and Motoko Kumai #“Hustle” by Koichi Yamadera # “Zekkocho!” by Kouichi Yamadera Ending Theme: “Mama no Komori Uta” by Sakiko Tamagawa #1: “Sora wa Ao” by Satou santo Suzuki kun #2: “Owari no Uta” by Yukie 6 & Nobita Robato #3: “Akane Iro” by Satou santo Suzuki kun #4: “Gayoushi” by Sayuri Anzu #6: “Accha koccha GO~!” by ??? References *Kaiketsu Zorori (TV) - Anime News Network *Kaiketsu Zorori - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia cartoons comics